


Not Scared To Prank You

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Blood, Comedy, Crack, Gore, Horror, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Spooky bingo, SpookyBingoMX, changki, happy end, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: What if a Halloween road trip goes horribly wrong?"I do not get scared!" Kihyun muttered after another failed attempt of Changkyun trying to scare the daylights out of him."I will make you !!!" The younger stated...





	Not Scared To Prank You

**Author's Note:**

> My first spooky bingo mx story !!!! it for the "Halloween city" block. hopefully you guys will enjoy.  
leave comments/kudos!   
from your author: Devil-K

It was Halloween season again in Seoul, 1st October. People started decorating their houses and office places with darker colors, spider webs, bones, and skeleton, and the more enthusiast ones decided to use red paint as blood on the walls as well.

Amidst all the darker colors in the city, walked a man with feather light steps and a bright smile on his face. It was so, because he never really gets scared, no matter what shit his friends at the café pull on him.

“Good evening Kihyunnie.” Wonho said the moment Kihyun stepped in the employee’s room.

“Evening Hyung. Sorry, I was a bit late; I had some pictures left to edit.” Kihyun who worked full time as a professional photographer and part-time on occasions helped Wonho and his boyfriend Hyungwon out at their small homey café.

“It’s completely fine Kihyunnie, I am glad you decided to work tonight. Anyways you aren’t that late, Kyun wanted to have a meeting.” Wonho sighed and Kihyun chuckled.

“Again? he is doing this again?” Kihyun placed his name tag on and leaned against the locker.

“It’s all your fault anyway. Why did you even challenge him that you wouldn’t get scared no matter what!” Wonho stated as a matter-of-factly.

“That’s not it Hyung, he is just rich brat who has nowhere to spend his money so he does bullshit every year.” Kihyun walked and finally emerged in the café upfront.

“I can’t believe you called me a rich brat,” Changkyun mumbled as he sipped his americano.

“You brought it upon yourself Kyun. Anyways you called a meeting. What’s up?” Kihyun asked as he fixed himself a cup of latte. Wonho also leaned on the counter.

“I called Minhyuk Hyung, Jooheonnie Hyung, and Hyungwonnie too but they aren’t here yet,” Changkyun said and looked at Kihyun with crazy sparkling eyes.

“Oh god! Don’t tell me you have another pranked plan?” Kihyun rubbed his forehead.

“No not this year. Since they aren’t here, I will tell you guys first. I asked my mom if she knows any cool places and she said that when she went on a trip with her friends last year, they saw a weirdly cool and calm town just outside Seoul. So, we gonna take a road trip to the town!” Changkyun exclaimed happily jumping up and down. Wonho shook his head at the younger’s excitement while Kihyun was ready to scold the shit out of Changkyun.

“Kyun, I know it's amazing to have that much money on your hand especially when you are so young. But don’t you think spending this much is a bit too extreme.” Kihyun tried explaining but the younger shook his head. He was always planning things for the groups and paid a lot, one time he rented an entire RV truck to which Kihyun forced him to split the bill with in the end. (Kihyun was rendered broke for a week since it was the end of the month).

“I have tons of money, I am the only heir of father’s science and tech est, also I already give lectures at Seoul University of science and I am an awesome person in general so everything will work out.” It was true, Changkyun was just 25 years old but having an IQ higher than 150 and achieving so much at such a young age, like the Wolf Award in Israel. It was when he lived with his father in Israel in high school and developed a type of application software through which a blind person can temporarily experience the world and colors. (P.S I want someone to invent something like this). This was just his professional achievements, other than that, Changkyun was a kind-hearted and giving person.

He gives a lot to different charities and helps many needy people. He is just nice like that. 

He is very humble and down to earth, thus why he hangs out with Kihyun and the others, who are from average families.

“But still Kyun.” The other reason Changkyun was at the café often was because of Kihyun. They both met five years ago at a party thanks to Jooheon and Minhyuk since Joo and Kyun were great friends. From then on, they got closer and closer until everyone thought they were dating. But three years ago, Kihyun told everyone that he will never date anyone rich because of a bad encounter with a rich jerk.

“But Hyung… not all rich people are the same!” Changkyun exclaimed with a wine glass in hand to which Kihyun shook his head.

“I know but they will still be proud of being rich and flex their money. Of course, you aren’t like that, you are like a younger brother to me.” And Changkyun never wanted to strangle Kihyun this badly before.

“Sure Kihyun.” He had said at that time just to annoy the elder, who smacked his head for the disrespect.

Soon everyone else arrived, Minhyuk with a zombie mask to scare Kihyun who rolled his eyes and hit the other with a stirring stick.

The café opened once again for the late-night Halloween theme, (Wonho’s idea. Kihyun was very close to quitting and telling them he is busy).

They dressed up as Vampires, courtesy of Minhyuk.

“Right let's start another successful day!” Wonho said and went to the counter. He normally worked the cashier, while Minhyuk and Jooheon served. Changkyun would be in the kitchen with Kihyun who worked pastries and shortcakes and sandwiches. While Hyungwon would do the entire paperwork himself.

“Hyung, do you think I am a brat?” Changkyun suddenly asked Kihyun who chuckled and shook his head.

“You aren’t.” He replied to which the younger smiled but blinked weirdly, “I can smell a but come.”

“Yes Kyun, if you aren’t a brat, but spending a lot like that without thinking twice is going to get you in trouble, someday.” Kihyun said and then mumbled, “I wouldn’t like to see that.” He barely whispered and smiled because Changkyun didn’t hear.

“But Hyung I thought a lot about this trip, I have been planning it for the past 3 months.” Kihyun was shocked but playfully messed up the younger’s hair and went to the place a newly baked batch of butter cookies in the display.

The day ended just like that by 3 am and Kihyun was so tired. The plan was to leave next week on Friday night. The only day they will keep the café opened in the day-time. Kihyun agreed to help with the snacks and food for the road and Changkyun told them he can rent a bigger car but Kihyun flicked his forehead and told them that Shownu can bring his family van probably since he is coming too. Shownu worked in the gym as a trainer and usually joined in on weekends.

“Alright, it’s settled,” Minhyuk said and grabbed Jooheon’s hand and they both walked away with Jooheon waving at them.

“Bye guys!” Hyungwon opened his car door and Wonho got into the passenger’s side.

Kihyun still didn’t own a car since he just bought a new apartment which was pretty cool.

“Hyung lemme drop you off,” Changkyun said just as Kihyun was about to say bye.

“It’s okay Kyunnie, I can just talk the bus. Our houses are in opposite directions anyways.” Kihyun replied smiling.

“Wish you would move in with me,” Changkyun muttered under his breathe. “You said something?” the elder raised a brow and Changkyun shook his head and told him it’s okay.

Kihyun smiled and finally agreed. Changkyun drove in silence as Kihyun was tired. When Changkyun stopped the car and looked at his Hyung, who was sleeping peacefully, the sight made Changkyun smile and he thought if he could kiss the elder without waking him up, but quickly dismissed the idea. The coming trip is when Kihyun will definitely realize that he might like the younger too. Or at least that is what Changkyun hoped. He woke the other gently who bid him farewell half asleep and left.

Days passed and finally came Friday. Kihyun took an off from his main job to help Wonho and go on the trip later at night.

“I brought some kimbap and some sushi, some shrimp tempura, tteokboki, and tamagoyaki and going to bake some cupcakes and other small pastries here!” Kihyun exclaimed when Wonho questioned the bags in his hand.

“Ki, we only needed some snacks, you could have just brought some chips packs and candies,” Hyungwon said and Kihyun shrugged as he started working on cakes and stuff from the bakery also for their trip. Wonho handed him a cup of Frappuccino which he gladly took.

The day went by with tons of work being done. The café was more filled than usual since both the breakfast time and lunchtime it was opened. Changkyun had to give three lectures today so he wasn’t here yet. And Minhyuk and Jooheon were working hard. Shownu also joined in helping Kihyun in the kitchen since he was free in the mornings and cleared his appointments from the night.

As the lunch rush passed and the clock struck 6 pm, Hyungwon decided to close the café so they can all rest a little. It was so full that Hyungwon had to come out of his office and work with them too.

Changkyun arrived just as they finished cleaning and Kihyun packed the last of the cakes and cookies in the plastic airtight boxes.

“Hyung, why you brought so many home-made snacks? Not that I am complaining.” Changkyun inquired as he shoved a kimbap in his mouth.

“I got beers.” Shownu entered from the back door with a cooler filled with beers and other soft drinks.

With everything shoved in the van, Wonho on the driving seat and Hyungwon on the passenger’s side, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Shownu in the middle with Changkyun and Kihyun in the back with some bags. The engine of the van raved a little but went silent after a while as they got on the high-way.

Singing and playing, sleeping for Hyungwon and slapping Hyungwon for Wonho, was all done while the van buzzed with upbeat music.

Kihyun slid his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. He hasn’t gotten any nice sleep for the past 3 days and he was really tired after all that cooking and then jumping up and down in the van.

“Kyunnie, when we arrive wake me up.” he softly whispered and drifted off. Changkyun smiled and patted the other’s leg.

Kihyun was jolted awake when a loud sound pierced through his sleep and the van came to an abrupt stop. He groaned and looked at Changkyun who looked genuinely scared for the first time in his life.

“What happened?” Kihyun asked as he sat up, now realizing that he was laying in Changkyun’s lap. Shaking the thought, he looked at the front and what he saw. He wished he could unsee it somehow.

“Hy… hyung” the younger stuttered. The front seat with Wonho and Hyungwon was filled with blood. Minhyuk Jooheon and Shownu were just as shocked. Nobody could even move an inch.

“Wh…what happ…happened?” Kihyun stuttered and Minhyuk pushed open the door to puke or gag or whatever he was doing.

“GUYS GET OUT!” Changkyun panic yelled and Shownu grabbed Jooheon and ran with Minhyuk right behind them. Kihyun and Changkyun hurried to move too because what they saw was a definite silhouette of someone, with a gun.

Changkyun got out and caught Kihyun’s hand before they started running opposite to where Minhyuk, Shownu, and Jooheon ran.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” Kihyun almost had a heart attack when a weird-looking masked person appeared in front of him.

He pulled Changkyun backward and they ran as fast as possible when they heard another bullet shoot off and a scream following. Changkyun saw a building and pulled Kihyun inside.

Kihyun panted but the reality caught up to him and his brain started hay-wiring.

“Chang… what is happening where are we?” He tried to keep his voice stable but Changkyun looked far too gone.

“We left them…” he spoke instead. Staring straight at the wall.

“Changkyun listen to me.” Kihyun grabbed the younger’s face to knock him out of shock. “they… they were already… Wonho was shot in the head.” He barely breathed it out. “We had to run.” He emphasized that and Changkyun shook his head.

“It’s my fault.” Changkyun slid down the wall and tears started streaming down his face.

“No, it wasn’t, listen we need to call the police okay. Where is your cell phone?” Kihyun restarted his brain and started to think a little logical. He needed to be brave. Changkyun nodded and padded himself to find his phone but couldn’t succeed.

“I think I left it back in the van.” He whispered and Kihyun looked around.

“It’s a building lets try knocking on a door. We will find someone who can help.” Kihyun whispered and Changkyun nodded. Kihyun grabbed his hand and they started knocking doors. The entire building was empty. Changkyun was shivering and Kihyun felt like puking, what he saw repeating in his head.

“You can’t hide forever.” A messed up and mangled voice was heard which got Kihyun to his feet. He immediately reached for Changkyun’s hand who held it tightly. they silently came out of the building only to come in contact with a dreadful scene in front of them. There was a mob of weird masked people and Shownu, Minhyuk and Jooheon unmoving in the middle. Minhyuk had a hole in his chest while Jooheon had a lot of blood on his forehead and face. Shownu’s entire body contained at least six holes.

Kihyun felt like his heart will stop but then he looked at Changkyun who had tears streaming down his face and his expression could only show some of his freight.

“We are going to get you too.” Another masked figure spoke and Kihyun felt his blood running cold.

“Run.” He whispered and started running but tripped over, both him and Changkyun.

The masked figured started dragging Changkyun back in the building and Kihyun started thrashing to get to him. Changkyun was also fighting to be let go.

“LET HIM GO! LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU.” And Yoo Kihyun has never been more horrified and scared in his life. He felt completely useless and small. He saw as they dragged Changkyun inside and a shot rang in his ears. A scream. The voice he knew and adored.

His body laid on the ground and he was just going to accept this.

He doesn’t know how much time passed and he was about to open his eyes when he heard several footsteps approaching his broken and scared body.

“Boo!” Kihyun’s eyes flew open and he looked straight at the chocolatey eyes of his favorite person. Alive and sparkling.

He immediately got on his feet and jumped the younger in a bear hug.

“YOU ARE ALIVE.” He yelled in relief and tears fell from his eyes, then suddenly something clicked and he looked around. The masks were off and they were… normal humans. Shownu, Minhyuk, Jooheon Wonho, and even Hyungwon. They all were there standing and smiling.

He looked at Changkyun who clapped his hand and the lights turned on.

“What?” he asked rather confused and speechless.

“We are inside a shooting set. They are shooting a thriller mystery here and I asked if I could use it at night. The producer is my friend and he said go ahead.” Changkyun said.

“But hyung. YOU LOOKED SO SCARED AND CRYING!!!!” Changkyun laughed and that’s when it hit Kihyun. He was pranked and he got scared. But instead of being all fun and jokes and all, he slapped Changkyun and walked away. Everyone paused and Jooheon came close to Changkyun who froze for real.

“We… maybe we pushed a little too far.” Jooheon said, fake blood still dripping from his head. And the youngest realized that yes, they indeed took it a bit too far.

He ran after the older. And everyone sighed.

“They are either gonna hate each other’s guts after this or fuck each other!” Minhyuk exclaimed and rolled their eyes.

“Wanna bet?”

“100 dollars on them fucking and sucking each other’s faces,” Hyungwon said as they all sat down and all the actors Changkyun hired chuckled too. Their friend is hopeless.

“Hyung wait please listen,” Changkyun called the older who kept walking. Tears streamed down his face. He felt betrayed. He felt anger course through his veins and the final straw was Changkyun grabbing his wrist.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD,” Kihyun screamed at Changkyun’s face who got shocked for the umpteenth time that night.

“I WAS SO SCARED, I THOUGHT I LOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. IS THIS FUCKING PRANKING SO MUCH IMPORTANT? THERE YOU GO THEN I AM A FUCKING SCAREDY CAT AND I AM A LOSER AND I ONLY PRETEND TO BE BRAVE BECAUSE I WANT TO BE CONFIDENT TOO…” Kihyun stopped and breathed out. He sighed shook his head a little and turned around, tears still present.

“I thought you died…” his voice a little hoarse from the screaming, “I thought I lost you Kyun.” Now completely sobbing once again. Changkyun felt guilt climb up his being as he watched his hyung and the person he loved the most, breaking down into tears because he was stupid enough to push everything to an extreme.

He walked closer and hugged the elder from the back. Arms wrapping around the elder’s waist who cleaned his tears with the palm of his hand.

“I am sorry, hyung I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just wanted to… win this stupid thing. I don’t know anymore. I was such an asshole, still, am. I can’t believe I became this petty and this indulged that I forgot about your well-being.” Changkyun sighed as the elder refused to answer him.

“I am going to do one more thing. If you don’t like it slap me again okay.” He chuckled and turned Kihyun around in his arms and wiped the tears with one hand while the other still holding the older.

Kihyun refuses to look at him so Changkyun did what was convenient for them both. He bent down and pecked Kihyun’s soft, slightly wet lips.

Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes. But a light blush crept on his face.

“Do it again,” he whispered and Changkyun chuckled. And pressed his lips properly against Kihyun’s. Kihyun reciprocated properly this time, holding Changkyun’s jacket as Changkyun tilted his face a little to kiss deeper. They wanted to do it forever but alas they need to breathe.

“So, what was this plan called?” Kihyun asked chuckling a little.

“Mission: haunted city!” Changkyun exclaimed as they both came back to the group holding hands and Hyungwon smirked.

“Pay up Lee.” Hyungwon smiled in triumph and Minhyuk’s choked on the juice he was drinking.

“BITCH! I LOST 150 DOLLARS.” 

“WTF GUYS!” Changkyun and Kihyun exclaimed in unison.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

“How did you even come up with that plan?” Kihyun asked a week later laying on the couch with Changkyun, who occasionally would kiss him as they both watched a movie.

“Min’s idea.”

“I am gonna fucking murder him!” Kihyun said and well… let’s just say Minhyuk ate a very disgusting cake at the café made especially for him without sugar and cucumber paste in it.


End file.
